Te amaría en un mar de dolor
by Rosmir
Summary: Hermione esconde un gran secreto que cambiara su vida. Regresara al lugar al que pertenece y se embarcara en peligrosas aventuras, pero sin querer encontrara algo que siempre estuvo evitando, y aprenderá que nosotros no mandamos en nuestro corazón, que es indomable.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Te amaría en un mar de dolor<strong>

**Saga: Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo**

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>A veces debemos realizar actos que aunque arriesguen nuestra felicidad, y nos causen dolor o desgracia, debemos ser valientes y enfrentar al futuro sin temor, forjar nuestro destino y que en nuestro corazón reine la esperanza.<p>

* * *

><p>La Segunda Guerra Mágica, habia llegado a su fin.<p>

Había pasado una semana de duelo por todas las vidas perdidas, muchas vidas inocentes se habían perdido, destruyendo hogares y separando familias. Remus y Tonks habían perdido la vida a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov, dejando huérfano al pequeño Teddy Lupin que crecería sin sus padres.

La familia Weasley lloraba la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, George lloraba la pérdida de su gemelo, Fred, con dolor.

Había tantos vivos que merecían la muerte y muchos muertos que merecían la vida, sin embargo, hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

La reconstrucción de Hogwarts se efectuaba con lentitud, pero aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos renacería con su nueva directora Minerva McGonagall.

Después de la Batalla, los mortifagos sobrevivientes escaparon furiosos o acobardados por la pérdida de su líder.

Draco y su familia fueron absueltos de todos los cargos cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione testificaron a su favor y convencieron al Wizengamot que especialmente Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes de Voldemort o de lo contrario él y su familia morirían. La mentira de su madre a Voldemort aseguró su libertad y Lucius negoció con Kingsley por su libertad a cambio de todo lo que sabía de los Mortífagos aún buscados y su ayuda en la detención de ellos.

Posteriormente Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron proclamados héroes de guerra. Harry y Ron optaron no cursar el último año de Hogwarts prefiriendo comenzar la práctica para aurores, sin embargo, Hermione decidió cursarlo ya que alego que el conocimiento ayudaría en años venideros, ademas habia recibido una carta comunicándole que la posición de Premio Anual le fue concedida, después de todo ella era la bruja más brillante de cualquier edad.

Los jóvenes aurores se dedicaron a encarcelar a todos los mortifagos prófugos, ya que, muchos de ellos habían cometido crímenes tan atroces y bárbaros que debían ser encerrados perpetuamente.

Harry y Ginny se habían vuelto novios oficialmente para gran felicidad de todos, Harry habia sufrido demasiado, merecía más que nadie la felicidad.

Después de su fugaz beso en la Cámara de los Secretos, Hermione decidió que solo había sucedido por la adrenalina del momento, aunque Ron declaraba constantemente su amor y sus intenciones hacia ella. Hermione sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos, que además ocasionarían un gran disturbio.

Los "padres" de Hermione habían sido enviados a Australia después de que ella les haya lanzado un poderoso hechizo desmemorizante. Era mejor de esa manera no debían recordarla jamás, las cosas podrían solucionarse parcialmente, además, los Granger podrían tener la oportunidad de comenzar desde el principio, tener un hijo. De eso ella se encargaría personalmente.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando con sus amigos debía revelar la verdad rápidamente, presentía que el mundo cambiaría, debía regresar y…

Reclamar su trono en el Olimpo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche conmemoraban un año de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el círculo íntimo de amigos se reunía en La Madriguera para recordar viejos tiempos, incluidos el Trío de Oro, la familia Weasley, Neville, Luna y el pequeño Teddy Lupin.<p>

Hermione llevaba un sencillo abrigo negro, un jersey gris, pantalones vaqueros y botas grises. Esa noche debía acabar todo, debía ser la última que pasaría en Inglaterra. No debía seguir en el Mundo Mágico, había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de todos los dioses.

— ¡Hermione, querida! — Los brazos de Molly la estrecharon contra sí en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, Molly — respondió cortésmente.

—Ven, ven, siéntate junto a mi Ron, la cena ya está lista — dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la dirigía hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraban los demás invitados.

Bill se encontraba sentado cerca de Fleur que presentaba un abultado vientre de embarazo, ambos esperaban con felicidad al nuevo pequeño integrante del clan Weasley. Por otro lado George se veía triste, después de todo, un año era desde aquel doloroso día en el que había perdido su otra mitad.

Hermione se dirigió al lugar indicado por la matriarca Weasley. Ron y Molly compartieron una cómplice mirada que para Hermione no pasó desapercibida. Molly no aceptaba la negativa de su parte hacia su hijo menor y trataba de conseguir que ella fuese la novia de Ron o alguno de sus hijos.

Ginny le había informado que hace unos días Ron reclutó a sus hermanos y su madre para ayudar a ganar su afecto. La señora Weasley realmente amaba a Hermione y Harry. Los amaba tanto que quería que fueran parte de la familia Weasley oficialmente. Harry estaba en camino de unirse a la familia con su relación con Ginny, solo faltaba ella.

Molly no había sido sutil en sus intentos de emparejar a la bruja castaña Gryffindor con uno de sus hijos solteros. ¡Realmente agradecía que Bill estuviese casado! El Weasley mayor rio cuando le había informado de los planes de su madre y le aconsejó evitar cualquier invitación de su madre para ir de compras con sus hijos.

La mujer era imparable. Ella la arrinconó un día cuando perseguían los gnomos con George, ese día no dejaba de pronunciar cumplidos y comentar la gran pareja que serian. Percy se acercó a ella un día y le dijo que a pesar de que era una bruja joven, brillante y encantadora, no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera. Ella se quedó sin habla. Más tarde se enteró que Molly le había dicho que Hermione tenía un enamoramiento hacia él.

Ron por su parte, utilizaba la esperanza de su madre. Ellos trataban de convencerla de que eran una pareja perfecta y que el mundo mágico se emocionaría con su boda.

Era cierto que durante algún tiempo llevo un pequeño enamoramiento hacia él, pero luego recordó quien era ella. Una Diosa Virgen no debía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos eso lo sabía, pero había pasado tantos años alejada del Olimpo y transformada en una bruja mortal protegiendo de su cruel destino a Harry Potter, que le pasaban la cuenta.

Durante la cena rieron recordando viejos tiempos, relatando anécdotas sobre sus años escolares. En momentos como esos, cuando el peligro estaba tan cerca, no daba pie para la risa, sino más bien para la desesperación, pero ella siempre lograba salvarlos con su intelecto.

Repentinamente la mano de Ron estrechó la suya suavemente

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? Te noto distraída —Ron le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras acariciaba su mano con su pulgar.

Hermione soltó la mano de Ron, provocando en él una mueca de disgusto. Suspiro —Tengo algo muy importante que decirles — dijo con voz entrecortada. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos. Hermione lo sabía, ese era el momento.

Harry frunció el ceño interrogativamente — ¿Qué es, Mione?

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero debía ser fuerte — Es un asunto sumamente complicado, Harry.

—Hermione, nos estas asustando — hablo Molly

—Primero debo aclarar algunas cosas — Dijo hacia todos con voz llorosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

—Voy a irme — finalmente dijo. El silencio reino durante unos momentos, hasta que Molly hablo.

— ¿Como que irte, querida? No puedes irte. Tus amigos están aquí. Sé que esta triste por no poder recuperar la memoria de tus padres, pero esa no es razón para irte y dejar a tus amigos de lado.

Hermione suspiro levantándose y enfrento a la regordeta mujer —Señora Weasley agradezco su hospitalidad, ha sido como una madre para mí, pero debe aceptar que yo no tendré nada con ninguno de sus hijos — volteo hacia Ron — ni contigo, Ron

Ron se levantó violentamente de su silla con las orejas tan rojas como su cabello y una expresión enojada en su rostro.

— ¡¿Por qué?! Yo soy uno de tus mejores amigos. ¡Hermione, tú me has gustado durante años! — tomo una de sus muñecas con excesiva fuerza provocando en ella una mueca de dolor. Harry viendo esto se levantó rápidamente en socorro de su mejor amiga pero fue interrumpido por Arthur.

— ¡Ronald Billius Weasley, suéltala en este mismo instante! — El pelirrojo respondió al llamado de su padre, Hermione al verse libre froto su muñeca ya que en el lugar donde fue sujetada presentaba una fea marca roja.

La mujer mayor de cabellera roja parecía un poco nerviosa, sus manos revoloteaban por su rostro y aliso su cabello —Bueno, me parece que tú y Ron están pasando por un mal momento en su relación…

—Ron es sólo mi amigo —dijo Hermione sin rodeos —Yo nunca podría pensar en él como algo más que eso. Somos totalmente diferentes. La única razón por la que seguimos siendo amigos es Harry.

La señora Weasley estaba claramente sorprendida, el escarlata inundaba sus mejillas ya sea de rabia o vergüenza — ¡Hermione! ¡El hecho de que en este punto en el tiempo Ronald es un poco inmaduro no significa que él es un mal partido para ti! ¡Él te quiere de verdad!

Neville se removía nervioso en su silla, no esperaba una discusión de ese tipo en el transcurso de la cena. Bill apretaba la mano de Fleur intentando aliviarla. Luna tan solo observaba el desarrollo de la controversia con ojos risueños. Mientras los demas Weasley parecían clavados en su silla.

—No, no lo hace — le espetó Hermione — Constantemente menosprecia mi inteligencia. Se burla de mi amor por el aprendizaje, no respeta mis intereses, el solo me ve como una máquina de preparación.

Ron estaba rojo de rabia — ¡Hermione, yo …

— ¡Ella no te ama imbécil! — Ginny gritó, ella también de pie.

— ¡Pertenecemos juntos! — Él gritó indignado — ¡Pertenecemos juntos y no voy a permitir que se aleje de mí!

— ¡Ella no es tuya, Ron! — George gritó uniéndose a la conversación —Hermione no es una muñeca sin cerebro con la que puedas hacer lo que quieras. Ella tiene un cerebro y sabe lo que quiere y lo más importante para ella... ¡Y no eres tu hermano!

Molly que permaneció en silencio, pero sólo por un momento finalmente hablo— ¡¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad, querida?! ¿Cuál es el problema? — Sus grandes ojos marrones, eran enmarcados con kilómetros de líneas de preocupación, se preguntaba si Hermione era estúpidamente tonta o simplemente terca.

— ¿Quiere saber porque yo jamás tendré nada con su hijo? — Hermione pregunto a la mujer mayor, paso una mano por su cabellera antes de decir algo que les robaría el aliento — ¡Porque soy una Diosa!

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa declaración, la tensión en el aire practicamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos la miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, parecía que la jalarían de un brazo hasta San Mungo y la internarían en la sección mental. Por otra parte Luna era la única que parecía tranquila tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

Finalmente Harry pareció haber encontrado su voz — Hermione, ¿Por qué no te sientas? La tortura de Bellatrix pudo haber dejado secuelas mentales, podemos ir a San Mungo por un chequeo.

—No estoy loca Harry — hablo ella con disgusto. Despues de todo esperaba esa reacción ¿Cómo podrían creer en ella? La odiarían despues de escuchar todo lo que debía decir o simplemente ni siquiera le permitirían darles una explicación.

—Lo sabía —la risueña voz de Luna provoco que todos la viesen —Sabia que eras una Diosa, siempre tuviste un aura mágica diferente a todos, ademas, los Torposoplos me lo dijeron y ellos jamás me han mentido.

—Ahora Hermione esta tan loca como Lunática —exclamo George. Luna no se inmuto por el comentario, habia sido llamada de esa manera demasiadas veces, que ya parecía normal.

Hermione volteo hacia Harry — Harry jamás te he pedido nada, pero ahora necesito que al menos me dejes darte una explicación.

El chico de gafas lo pensó. Era cierto ella jamás le habia pedido nada, sin ella no habrían ganado la Guerra, ella siempre tenía razón. Habia descubierto tempranamente que Remus era un hombre lobo, tuvo razón acerca del basilisco, entre tantas otras. Pero ella ser una Diosa era una locura, debía admitirlo, Hermione no era demasiado bonita, brillante sí, pero no podía llegar a imaginarla como Diosa.

Suspiro — Explícate

Ronald seguía rojo de rabia por el rechazo, los demas presentes parecían petrificados y tan solo permanecían sentados viendo el transcurso de la conversación.

—Harry, ha perdido la razón no…

— ¡Silencio, Ron! — Le grito al pelirrojo para volverse hacia su amiga — comienza y espero que valga la pena la explicación.

Hermione cerró los ojos intentado calmarse y tomo una profunda respiración antes de comenzar con su relato:

—Desde antes de tu nacimiento Harry tu destino ya estaba siendo escrito, derrotar a Voldemort era tu propósito, sin embargo, en el transcurso de tu vida perderías a muchos de tus seres queridos y sufrirías demasiado. Yo al conocer tu destino, decidí cambiar de forma y transformarme en mortal — las lágrimas caían de sus ojos castaños mientas hablaba, pero Harry permanecía inmóvil, solo Luna poseía esa actitud despreocupada y desinhibida. En cierto modo le recordaba un poco a alguien — Hace 10 años, Helen y Richard Granger viajaron a Dorset con su pequeña hija Hermione…

Ron al oír eso levanto la voz escandalizado — ¡¿Qué estas…

— ¡Ron déjala hablar! — Lo reprendió Ginny

—Gracias, Ginny — le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento — Como decía… ellos viajaron a Dorset con su hija de 9 años. Un día durante sus vacaciones decidieron ir a la playa, sin embargo el clima empeoro rápidamente, comenzó a llover y el oleaje se volvió salvaje. Helen y Richard perdieron de vista a su hija durante un momento, ella era una niña curiosa y decidió entrar al mar por un baño, sin embargo la corriente era demasiado fuerte…

Fleur escandalizada por el relato decidió hablar por primera vez — _No digas qgue…_

Hermione asintió con la cabeza tristemente — Si, ella murió ahogada — suspiró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga del jersey que llevaba puesto — La pequeña habia nacido siendo una bruja, por ende, la pluma de Hogwarts había registrado su firma mágica al nacer. En ese momento aparecí en la playa durante la tormenta y vi el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña, tome su forma y sus recuerdos, y desaparecí el cadáver. Cuando los padres de Hermione me encontraron fingí ser su hija, entré a Hogwarts, me convertí en tu amiga, me trataron como a una sangre-sucia, nos enfrentamos a peligrosas tareas y aventuras, deje que me torturasen — cerró los ojos recordando el momento y la cruel risa de Bellatrix — y con mi conocimiento de la magia ayude a ganar la guerra, y no lo hice como Diosa, lo hice como mortal.

Hermione abrió los ojos para verlos, todos se encontraban sollozando o con expresiones de incredulidad o furia.

—Un momento… —Percy Weasley hablo con incredulidad — Si tú no eres Hermione Granger y eres una Diosa, lo cual dudo. ¿Quién eres? — la señalo con un dedo.

— ¿Saben acerca de los Dioses Griegos?, ¿Los Dioses del Olimpo?

La mitología era un asiduo interés de Bill por lo cual decidió hablar — Claro, existen 13 Dioses en el Olimpo, pero solo 4 Dioses principales, que gobiernan los 4 reinos. Están Zeus, Señor de los Cielos. Poseidon, Dios de los Mares. Hades, Señor del Inframundo y Hermione, Diosa de… — Bill abrió sus ojos comprendiendo y sorprendido la miro en busca de una explicación, a lo cual ella asintió con una ligera sonrisa. El mayor de los hermanos Weasley abrió la boca sorprendido incapaz de hablar

—Bill, ¿Qué te pasa? — Charlie lo golpeo en el brazo tratando de traerlo a la realidad, sin embrago, no le respondió se volvió hacia ella y dijo.

—Eres Hermione Agaleia, Personificación del destino y la inevitabilidad, Diosa de la vida, la justicia, la lealtad, la valentía, la magia, la esperanza, la victoria, el equilibrio, la invención, la habilidad, la materia, la humanidad, la defensa, el arte de la guerra, el conocimiento, los animales, la música, el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y constelaciones, diosa de la Luna Negra, maestra de bestias. Madre de los fénix. Reina de la Tierra. Una Diosa Virgen — Molly al igual que Ron tenían la boca abierta con incredulidad — Eres la hija de Hades, Señor del Inframundo y Perséfone, diosa de la primavera. Leí en la mitología que Hermione, se transformaba en humana para ayudar a los humanos y héroes a enfrentar su destino. No puedo creer que ella estuviese frente a todos nosotros y que nadie se diese cuenta. Despues de todo eres la Diosa más amada por la humanidad.

— ¡¿Queee, tu tambien Bill?! ¿Cómo puedes creer en su historia absurda? ¡Ha perdido la razón!— Molly grito roja de rabia señalándola con el dedo.

— ¡Silencio, mamá!

Harry enfocó su vista en ella analizándola, viéndola a los ojos mientras trataba de encontrar en ellos mentira o demencia, supuso

Despues de unos minutos el análisis parecía haber llegado a su fin, la miro a los ojos, enojado — ¡¿Si eres una diosa, porque no acabaste tú con Voldemort?! — le grito colérico levantándose de su asiento

Hermione se sintió herida por su actitud, aunque, era comprensible —Los dioses no pueden interferir en los asuntos mortales, está prohibido por las leyes más antiguas, no podía interferir como Diosa, asi que, me transforme en humana y tome la forma de Hermione Granger — explico. Harry pareció validar su explicación ya que se sentó pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro con un suspiro — Ademas acerca sobre la memoria de Helen y Richard decidí no restaurarla, ya que, ¿Que padres soportarían saber que su hija lleva más de una década muerta y su lugar fue tomado por una diosa?

—Espera, espera… — Percy hablo nuevamente, mientras movía sus manos frente a su rostro, al parecer comenzaba a creer su historia — ¿Estás diciendo, que el Olimpo y los dioses existen?

—Claro, pero El Olimpo ya no se encuentra en Grecia — Percy frunció el ceño en pregunta, percatándose ella prosiguió — Los Dioses nos movemos con el corazón de Occidente, despues de la invasión Romana, nos trasladamos con ellos… con otros nombres, luego a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que se centralizaba la civilización, allí estaban los dioses. Pasamos varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienen que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años pueden vernos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Por ejemplo miren el símbolo de Estados Unidos, el águila de Zeus. La estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas en los edificios de gobierno.

—Hermione o Diosa Hermione — hablo Neville con timidez llamando su atención hacia el — dijiste que tomaste la forma de Hermione Granger, pero ¿podemos ver tu verdadera forma?

Hermione miro a su alrededor, especialmente los ojos de los presentes, todos tenían esa petición silenciosa en sus ojos. Se levantó de donde yacía sentada y cerró los ojos concentrándose y alejándose por seguridad.

Una débil y translucida neblina blanca comenzó a cubrirla subiendo desde sus pies hasta cubrirla completamente arremolinándose a su alrededor, hasta dispersarse. Todos los hombres presentes, a excepción de Arthur, se sonrojaron ante la visión.

La mujer más hermosa que hubiesen visto se encontraba frente a ellos. Medía 5´8 pies, alta para los estándares femeninos, con una larga y brillante cabellera rubia dorada que caía perfectamente rizada por sus hombros, sus ojos eran de la mezcla más impresionante de azul, verde y dorado que ademas parecían estar salpicados por millones de pequeñas estrellas que giraban en un remolino, como si el universo viviese en sus ojos. Poseía unos delicados labios de un tono naturalmente rojizo, una nariz delicada y perfectamente formada, facciones completamente perfectas y piel ligeramente bronceada. Su busto habia crecido enormemente, con unas largas y perfectamente esculpidas piernas, figura voluminosa y curvilínea, pero lo más llamativo era que emitía un resplandor dorado.

—Esta Neville — se señaló a si misma con una mano — es mi verdadera forma.

—Ahora entiendo porque razón decían que era más hermosa que Afrodita en persona — susurro Bill ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Fleur.

Hermione volvió a su silla con una expresión melancólica en su delicado rostro —He pasado demasiado tiempo alejada del Olimpo, de mis obligaciones como Diosa, se avecina un gran cambio, eso puedo sentirlo, aun siendo la diosa del destino, jamás he pretendido ver el futuro, eso debe ser un misterio aun para mí. Pero debo irme.

—Hermione… o Diosa Hermione —Harry frunció el ceño confundido. Su Mione, su mejor amiga era la Diosa de la Tierra. Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiese imaginado — No puedes irte somos tus amigos, somos como tu familia.

—Harry son mis amigos, pero los Dioses son mi familia —le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa a lo cual él se sonrojo, al parecer ella poseía un encanto similar al veela, pero aún más fuerte — debo proteger a mis primos semidioses, que en su mayoría, se encuentran en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Existen semidioses en la actualidad?

—Si Bill, antiguamente los Dioses bajaban a la Tierra y tenían hijos con mortales, aún en la actualidad ocurre — Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Muchos dioses abandonaban a sus hijos a su suerte en el mundo, ignorando su responsabilidad como padres — Todos los semidioses emanan una esencia especial que los convierte en imanes de monstruos, por lo cual son llevados al único lugar seguro para ellos en la Tierra, el Campamento Mestizo. Hay aprenden a cómo usar sus poderes y convertirse en líderes, héroes o guerreros. El mundo divino, mortal o muggle y el mágico, están separados por la niebla, por los poderes de Nana Hécate.

Bill levanto sus manos en un gesto de alto — ¿Hécate? ¿La diosa de la magia negra y las artes oscuras?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, colocando un mechón de brillante cabello rubio tras su oído — Si ella, Hécate vive en el Inframundo, es un huésped de honor, además, una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Yo fui quien entreno a Cerbero, que es de su propiedad. Siempre ha sido como una segunda madre para mí, al entregarme mi dominio como Diosa de la magia ella me educó en ello.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras observaba tristemente al techo, extrañaba tanto a su padre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante su decisión.

Enfoco su azul mirada en todos, sonriéndoles — Nadie debe enterarse de lo que les he dicho, que los Dioses existamos debe ser un secreto. Confió en que ustedes guardaran el secreto. Les prometo que como Diosa de la Tierra, siempre la defenderé, con mi vida si es necesario. Debo regresar al Olimpo, tiempos de cambio se acercan, mucho tiempo he permanecido alejada de mis obligaciones… ya es hora de regresar.

Ginny se escandalizo. Hermione era su mejor amiga, la extrañaría, pero debía tener un plan — Hermione si te vas el ministerio va a buscarte, eres heroína de guerra. El profeta en especial la bruja de Rita Skeeter escribirá chismes sobre ti.

Sus labios rojizos formaron una sonrisa de misterio — Esta noche, después de esta reunión, Hermione Granger morirá — Harry iba a hablar, pero ella continuo esclareciendo su plan —he creado un cuerpo falso exactamente igual al de mi forma falsa, esta noche deben avisar a los aurores sobre mi muerte — la reacción fue inmediata, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos — deben hacerlo. Se los pido porque confió en ustedes.

— ¡No puedes pedirnos eso! ¡No puedes irte, Hermione! ¡Te amo! — Ron solloz y corrió hacia ella estrechándola contra si en un fuerte abrazo, no dejándola moverse tratando de que permaneciera junto a él.

Hermione empujo al pelirrojo logrando zafarse de su agarre. Ron sin embargo dio un paso hacia ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos acercando sus labios hacia los suyos, Hermione reacciono empujándolo nuevamente en el pecho y dándole una bofetada en la cara.

— ¡Tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos! ¡No te amo, grábatelo en la cabeza! ¡Soy una diosa virgen, respétame como tal! — le grito la diosa. Ron que tenía una mano colocada sobre la mejilla en la que habia recibido el golpe la miro con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, para luego abandonar corriendo la habitación.

Molly se levantó completamente roja de su silla — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hijo?!

—No, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de forzarme, Molly? Tu misma lo has visto, trato de besarme sin mi consentimiento — Objetó Hermione.

Molly apretó los labios con disgusto, pero sabía que Hermione estaba en lo cierto, tan solo corrió en búsqueda de su hijo para tratar de consolarlo.

Se volteó hacia los demas con una triste sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a todos en señal de despedida, no sería la última vez que se verían, pero en mucho tiempo no lo harían. Palabras de consuelo fueron entregadas.

—Ginny… — ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se vertían de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas, Hermione se impuso en altura era al menos 10 centímetros más alta que Ginny ahora — te prometo que siempre seremos amigas.

—Eso espero — Ginny le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente mientras sonreía acuosamente

Hermione camino a abrazar a George — extrañare tus bromas, George.

—Y yo a ti, preciosa — dijo George. En ese instante un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Hermione.

—George, tengo una idea — la mano derecha de Hermione brillaba tenuemente, levanto su extremidad acercándola al rostro del pelirrojo hasta detenerla frente a su oído faltante, presiono suavemente su palma contra él, mientras la oreja cortada se regeneraba con los poderes de la diosa.

George llevo una de sus manos a la zona afectada, y con sorpresa y alegría encontró su oído nuevamente, la estrecho contra si en un abrazo aplastante — ¡Gracias!

Hermione le sonrió, para luego dirigirse al resto de la familia Weasley. Indico que Fleur y Bill tendrían una preciosa niña y curo las cicatrices causadas por Fenrir Greyback del rostro del Weasley mayor. Intercambio breves palabras con Percy y Charlie, ya que ellos habían interactuado en muy pocas ocasiones. Corrió a abrazar a Neville y Luna. Solo faltaba Harry.

—Harry… — él era sin duda al que más extrañaría, siempre fue como un hermano para ella, incluso más que Melinoe. Hermione amaba a su hermana, pero el sentimiento lamentablemente no era correspondido — eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano.

—Mione… te extrañare mucho — sus gafas se encontraban empapadas en lágrimas, mientras la estrechaba contra si en un fuerte abrazo.

—Y yo a ti Harry — desenvolvió sus atléticos brazos alrededor del chico de gafas, para dirigirse hacia Arthur, corrió a abrazarlo — lamento lo sucedido esta noche. Sabía que la reacción ante lo que debía decir y lo soy no sería buena, lo que menos deseo es causar discordia entre su familia.

Arthur golpeo su espalda fraternalmente — entiendo, querida

Cuando se separaron Hermione observo al patriarca Weasley tristemente — Arthur, por favor despídeme de Ron y Molly, sé que particularmente en este momento no desean verme, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Dígale a Ron que siempre sera un gran amigo para mí, y a Molly que la llegue a considerar una madre.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo haría. Camino hacia un lugar despejado de objetos en la habitación, pero antes de irse dijo:

—Pueden enviarme una carta con un fénix, yo fui quien los creo, y por ende están atraídos naturalmente hacia mí y sabrán en dónde encontrarme.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron afirmativamente. Hermione cerro sus ojos concentrándose en sus poderes divinos, debía hablar con las Hermanas Destino, pero antes debía ir a otro lugar, debía hablar con su padre, solo los dioses sabían cuanto lo extraño. Y con un destello de luz dorada Hermione se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**Sé que es dramático y que quizás algunos me odien porque Hermione rechace a Ron, pero para esta historia ella sera de Percy, que es absolutamente precioso a mi parecer.**

**Así**** que les pregunto:**

**¿Criticas?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Los lazos que nos unen

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter, ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen**

**Les doy gracias mis asiduos lectores, aprecio sus críticas o felicitaciones ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Jane Malfoy24: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Respondiendo a tu comentario: Puedo hacer un one-shot acerca de Hermione y Poseidon, pero debo administrar mí tiempo. Lo dejare indefinido, pero avisare cuando lo haga.**

**Noemi Cullen: ¡Gracias! Actualizare cada una o dos semanas aproximadamente. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Te amaría en un mar de dolor<strong>

**Saga: Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**

**Los lazos que nos unen**

* * *

><p>Es hermoso que los padres lleguen a ser amigos de sus hijos, desvaneciéndoles todo temor, pero inspirándoles un gran respeto.<p>

José Ingenieros

* * *

><p>Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose en su poder. Su energía divina se materializaba a través de su cuerpo, sentía sus venas rugiendo con el poder que había rechazado tantas veces, una década esta última vez.<p>

Sabía que debía hablar con las hermanas destino. Átropo, Cloto y Láquesis seguramente le reclamarían por intervenir en la vida de Harry Potter, pero ella como el destino mismo, debía recordarles que estaban para servirle.

Lo que no les había explicado a sus amigos era el hecho de su intervención en la vida de Harry. En el momento en que Harry había recibido la maldición asesina por parte de Voldemort, su vida y su destino habían llegado a su fin, sin embargo, ella decidió salvarlo.

Durante los diez años del letargo de sus poderes, había logrado reunir el suficiente poder como para cambiar el destino de su amigo. Ancló el alma de Harry a su cuerpo desapareciendo la parte de la vil alma de Lord Voldemort anclada al cuerpo de su amigo y llamo al alma de Dumbledore desde el Inframundo para aconsejar a Harry.

La vida de Harry había sido dura, a pesar de no ser un semidiós, la mala fortuna parecía seguirlo, parecía como si Tyche lo odiara. Se merecía ser feliz, después de tanta sangre y lágrimas derramadas, ahora podría serlo junto a Ginny, ella misma se encargaría de crearles un buen destino.

En este momento concentraba sus poderes en su cuerpo, adaptándose nuevamente a su forma y verdadero poder. Canalizo su energía en su cuerpo, que comenzó a desvanecerse en un cúmulo de chispas que representaba la energía de las estrellas.

Sintió su cuerpo vagar a través del espacio. Hasta que percibió que había llegado a su destino, las chispas que asemejaban a estrellas chocaron al unísono dando origen a su forma, presionó sus pies fuertemente en el piso y abrió lentamente sus ojos para observar el ambiente.

Frente a ella se alzaba un palacio majestuoso, pero siniestro. Poseía una puerta oscura con un umbral tallado en la roca de la que estaba hecha la demás estructura con una pequeña ventana superior.

Volteo hacia atrás para visualizar su entorno. A lo lejos podía ver fogatas encendidas en los Campos de Castigo, los gritos de los condenados inundaron sus oídos, una gran fosa llena almas condenadas, siendo aplacada su voluntad por furiosas llamaradas de fuego ardiente. Vidas que terminaban en sufrimiento y tragedia, sueños rotos y esperanzas perdidas que parecían ir en un torrente interminable.

Era normal tomándose en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba. El basurero de la miseria humana.

El Inframundo.

Hermione suspiro ante la visión ante ella, sentía la esperanza rota en el ambiente y a lo lejos podía vislumbrar un río oscuro con aguas sucias y aceitosas, peces muertos, huesos, entre otras cosas flotaban en sus oscuras aguas, vacío de toda vida y esperanza. Hermione suspiro con tristeza, ella había tomado como labor purificar el río Estigia saltando a sus contaminadas aguas, llenándolo de esperanza y vida como diosa de la misma. Desde ese momento ella y Estigia, la ninfa del río se habían vuelto grandes amigas. Debía hacerlo, debía volver a saltar a sus aguas, pero antes tenía un asunto pendiente.

Volteó hacia la puerta oscura, avanzando lentamente, no tuvo necesidad de empujarlas ya que la puerta se abrió automáticamente, dando un aspecto siniestro al lugar. Pero antes de entrar miro su atuendo, llevaba la ropa que uso durante la cena con los Weasley, una luz blanca la cubrió materializando en ella un vestido griego de color gris de un solo hombro con ribetes dorados, la tela caía grácilmente hasta sus pies, solo tenía una delgada cinta que enmarcaba su cintura, llevaba delicadas zapatillas de plata a juego, era sencillo pero sabia llevarlo.

Avanzó hacia el interior donde se encontraba una fuente de fuego muy antigua. De pronto sintió una presencia acercarse, como diosa de los animales y maestra de bestias tenía la habilidad de transformarse en el animal que ella quisiese, por lo tanto, sus sentidos eran más agudos que lo normal. Sus sentidos dormidos despertaban de su parálisis.

Repentinamente un Perro del Infierno apareció desde uno de los pasillos bajando las escaleras mostrándole sus colmillos amenazadoramente, pero se detuvo al ver quien era. Ella le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, con esa sonrisa que lograba calmar hasta la más fiera de las bestias, se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

— ¿Mi madre se encuentra? — Hermione pregunto en voz baja, el perro negó con la cabeza — ¿y… mi padre? — Esta vez el animal asintió, y Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso — podrías dejarnos solos por favor, necesitamos hablar — el perro asintió con su enorme cabeza nuevamente y comenzando a retirarse — Gracias — dijo antes de que el animal se fuese.

Hermione se levantó del suelo del Palacio de Hades lentamente, inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo, ella al notarlo las obligo a desistir, camino lentamente sin producir ruido alguno, hasta dirigirse hacia el salón.

El salón era grande y espacioso, pero oscuro, dándole un aspecto siniestro al lugar. En un lado de la habitación había una larga mesa llena de comida. La sala poseía una gran chimenea de piedra en la que era tallada escenas de tortura y batalla. Las paredes eran adornadas con cuadros que representaban escenas mitológicas, candelabros y velas colgaban de techo iluminando la habitación. Era diferente a como lo recordaba, al parecer su padre había desarrollado un interés en la música, en la esquina había un hermoso y reluciente piano y una guitarra roja en un pedestal junto a una mesita que se encontraba junto al trono de su padre.

Hermione se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Sentado en su trono estaba su padre. Al parecer no había notado su presencia puesto que continuaba observando las llamas que fulguraban en la chimenea con una expresión melancólica en su rostro, mientras jugueteaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Él estaba diferente físicamente, además, tenía la sensación de que algo le molestaba. Había cambiado su túnica negra harapienta por un estilo rockero, llevaba puestos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados, una camiseta negra, botas negras, y una chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello seguía tan rizado como siempre, y Hermione sonrió recordando de donde había obtenido sus rizos.

— Interesante estilo — dijo con voz suave, pero entrecortada, ya que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de firmamento. Hades giro su rostro, volteando a ver a la recién llegada, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba, se levantó rápidamente de su silla, rodeándola con conmoción.

— ¿Hermione? —pregunto el Dios de los muertos con duda, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Papá! — Hermione no pudo resistirlo, rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre abrazándolo y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Hades por la impresión solo había logrado estabilizarse a sí mismo para no caer al suelo con su hija en sus brazos, sus brazos rodearon su espalda abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho — te extrañe tanto papá — dijo con voz llorosa, mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho, llorando.

— Hija… — Hades ocultó su cabeza en el suave cuello de su hija, respirando el dulce aroma que emanaba, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su cabello acariciando sus rizos que había heredado de él. Él la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras se dirigía hasta su trono, sentándose con ella en su regazo, mientras ella aún continuaba sollozando suavemente en su pecho. Había extrañado tanto a su hija.

— Hermione… ¿hija?— Hades movió suavemente su cabeza y apartó un mechón de brillante cabello rubio rizado de su cara hasta colocarlo tras su oído. Sonrió cuando se percató de que su preciosa hija se había quedado dormida en sus brazos al igual que cuando era una niña. La observó detenidamente, acariciando con su pulgar su delicado rostro.

Si había algo en el mundo que realmente amaba incondicionalmente y quería mantener puro, libre de todo mal, era su hija. Su hija mayor era su adoración, un ángel caído que sacaba a relucir lo mejor de él. Al contrario de Melinoe, Hermione no lo retaba constantemente y jamás lastimaría a nadie por satisfacción como su hermana. La única razón por la que la Diosa de los fantasmas salía de noche a la Tierra y aterrorizaba a mortales era para fastidiar a Hermione.

Cuando las Moiras le habían entregado su dominio supo que ella defendería con uñas y garras lo que amaba. Suspiró tristemente al recordar que ella era la diosa de la Tierra, aún cuando Erebo, Dios Primordial de la Oscuridad, amenazó con destruir la Tierra, Hermione no se rindió luchó contra el aún arriesgando su vida, los demás dioses olímpicos solo habían corrido a resguardarse en el Olimpo como sucios cobardes, no pudo ayudarla a combatir, pues ella había prohibido su entrada a su dominio.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula con furia al recordar lo que esa bruja psicópata le había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Hades se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa teniendo una acalorada discusión con Caronte acerca de su paga, cuando de pronto Alecto entró en la habitación apresuradamente, tenía una expresión de completo horror en su rostro.<p>

— ¡Señor Hades! — la furia grito con voz horrorizada y escandalizada.

— ¿Qué sucede Alecto, no ves que estoy ocupado con Caronte? — dijo con voz irritada, todos sabían que Hades odiaba tratar el asunto del sueldo del barquero.

— S-señor Hades, debe venir conmigo inmediatamente, ha sucedido algo espantoso.

— Espero que sea importante Alecto — dijo con voz aburrida levantándose de su silla, mientras Caronte rodaba los ojos con exasperación, siempre sucedía algo que le impedía a Hades seguir con la conversación.

— Créame, lo es — le dijo siniestramente.

Se teletransportaron hacia el Pabellón del Juicio, donde los jueces del Inframundo se encargaban de juzgar las almas y ponerlos en lugares determinados por las acciones que realizaron en vida.

Los 3 jueces de turno eran William Shakespeare, Abraham Lincoln y Thomas Jefferson, ademas, Hécate se encontraba presente con lágrimas secas en su rostro y sus ojos verdes se encontraban faltantes de brillo , frente a ellos se encontraba el alma de una mujer vestida completamente de negro con una cabellera llena de rizos oscuros y salvajes, era hermosa pero tenía una mueca siniestra en el rostro, mientras miraba a todos con odio, además, se encontraba esposada con cadenas de bronce celestes y una mordaza en su boca, las cadenas se agitaban como ella trataba de liberarse.

Hades tomó nota de lo mortalmente pálidos que se encontraban sus jueces, estaban muertos, pero se encontraban más pálidos que de costumbre, ademas, había un silencio particularmente sepulcral en la sala.

— ¿Qué es tan importante, como para sacarme de una reunión? — los jueces solo tragaron saliva nerviosamente, rogando a quien sea que estuviese escuchando que Hades no destruiría todo en un arranque de furia.

— Señor Hades, debe ver esto — Lincoln hablo pero su voz parecía más como un chillido de terror. Una pantalla blanca apareció en la pared opuesta.

Hades observo su alrededor, los jueces estaban prácticamente temblando de miedo y Alecto que lo había traído se encontraba sollozando, solo algo muy malo los pondría en ese estado. Alecto no era alguien sentimental que se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa, era una de sus sirvientas más fieles y sanguinarias, una de las castigadoras del Inframundo.

Era una verdad bien sabida que si Hades amaba algo verdaderamente en su inmortal vida era a su hija. Lady Hermione era la persona con el alma y el corazón más puro que hubiesen conocido y tenía esa particular habilidad para perdonar y encontrar luz hasta en la oscuridad, habían llegado a adorarla, ella no se merecía lo que le hicieron.

De pronto imágenes se materializaron en la blanca pantalla:

_Se encontraban en una antigua mansión, específicamente en un salón, no tenía conexiones eléctricas, solo velas y candelabros antiguos, además, era oscura con muebles elegantes, costosos y finos. La misma mujer que juzgaban se encontraba en la escena con otros 7 ocupantes, ademas, había unos cuantos hombres inconscientes en el piso. _

— _Llévate a esa escoria fuera, Draco — mandó la desgreñada mujer, señalando a los hombres inconscientes— Si no tienes agallas para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio y ya me encargare yo de ellos._

— ¿Por qué me enseñan esto, o no son lo suficiente capaces como para juzgarla ustedes? — Hades habló con burla

— S-solo siga viendo — dijo Jefferson con voz entrecortada — Señor Hades — llamo su atención nuevamente hacia el — su nombre es Bellatrix Lestrange — señalo a la mujer encadenada. Hades volteo su vista nuevamente hacia la pantalla

— _No te atrevas a hablarle a Draco como si... — intervino una hermosa mujer rubia, furiosa, pero Bellatrix grito:_

— _¡Cállate! ¡La situación es más delicada de lo que imaginas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy grave!_

_Se levantó jadeando y examinó la empuñadura de una hermosa espada, parecía estar hecha de plata, y ademas tenía una hermosa empuñadura cubierta por rubíes. Luego se dio la vuelta y miro a unos jóvenes, no aparentaban más de 18 años, se veían temerosos siendo silenciosos prisioneros._

_Había tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer. Era un chico con el cabello negro azabache y con ojos de color verde esmeralda, tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y gafas redondas. El segundo era un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules. Y por último había una chica con una cabellera castaña llena de rizos indómitos y espesos, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, pero Hades sentía algo familiar en ella al ver su mirada, llena de resiliencia y valentía que brillaba en sus ojos, en cierto modo le recordó a su hija._

— _Si de verdad es Potter, no hay que hacerle daño — masculló como para sí misma —. El Señor Tenebroso quiere deshacerse de él personalmente. Pero si se entera... Tengo... tengo que saber... — Se giró de nuevo hacia la mujer rubia y ordenó —: ¡Lleven a los prisioneros al sótano mientras pienso que podemos hacer!_

— _Esta es mi casa, Bella. No consiento que nos des ordenes en..._

— _¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro que corremos! — chilló Bellatrix. Los ocupantes de la sala se estremecieron ligeramente, daba un poco de miedo verla a si con una expresión maniática y completamente trastornada; un hilillo de fuego salió de una vara de madera e hizo un agujero en la alfombra._

_Ah, una bruja._ Pensó Hades

_La mujer rubia vacilo un instante y luego ordeno a un hombre de aspecto fiero, con ojos amarillos y dientes caninos particularmente grandes y afilados, un hombrelobo supuso:_

— _Llévate al sótano a estos prisioneros, Greyback._

— _Un momento — saltó Bellatrix —. A todos excepto... excepto a la sangre sucia._

_Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer._

— _¡No! — grito el pelirrojo —. ¡Déjala! _

_Bellatrix le dio una bofetada que resonó en la sala._

— _Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tu serás el siguiente — lo amenazo la bruja —. En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre sucia. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están bien atados, pero no les hagas nada... de momento._

_Le entrego la varita al hombre lobo, y a continuación saco un puñal de plata de su túnica y corto las cuerdas que ataban a la chica. Tras separarla de los otros prisioneros, la llevo hasta el centro de la habitación arrastrándola por el cabello y la tiro al suelo con excesiva fuerza. _

Hades soltó un suspiro cansino — ¿Por esto me han traído?

Hécate le dio una mirada extrañada — ¿N-no puedes verla? — habló con voz vacilante.

El Dios del Inframundo arqueo una ceja con duda — ¿Ver qué?

Una lagrima cayó desde el rabillo de su ojo — Esto — movió su mano en dirección de la pantalla y la niebla se arremolino sobre ella. Hades abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apretó tan fuertemente los puños que icor de oro brotó de ellos.

Donde estaba la joven de cabellera castaña espesa, ahora se encontraba una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, incluso más hermosa que Afrodita. Su hija. Su Hermione, estaba ahí, por eso tenía esa sensación familiar, solo ella podía tener esa mirada. Los ojos de Hades se tornaron rojos como las llamas del infierno, mientras observaba.

_La mujer tomo del cabello a Hermione con fuerza — Esto te dolerá un poco sucia sangre sucia — dijo con fingida voz melosa, mientras coloca el puñal de plata frente a su rostro. Hermione no demostró miedo, sabía lo que venía, pero ¿Por qué no usaba sus poderes? Seguro sabía que si no era ella serían sus amigos, esa mujer lo dijo. A lo lejos oyó la voz del lycan. _

— _¿Creen que me dejara a la chica cuando haya terminado con ella? — Pregunto Greyback con voz melosa. Hades empezó a encender su cuerpo en llamas con rabia, los jueces, Alecto y Hécate se atemorizaron y dejaron escapar un chillido de terror —. Yo diría que al menos podre darle un par de mordiscos, ¿no?_

Hades empezó a temblar de rabia e impotencia. Amaba a su hija pero, ¿Por qué, debía ser tan testaruda y necia? siempre ponía las necesidades de los demás frente a su propio bienestar. La respuesta era simple ser la Diosa de la valentía, la lealtad y diosa de los héroes, la hacían ser tan malditamente leal, jamás rompería una promesa, su defecto fatal era su lealtad.

_De pronto la bruja tomo el puñal y lo clavo con sádico regocijo en la carne de su antebrazo y oyeron un largo y desgarrador grito proveniente de los labios de Hermione._

Hécate cubrió sus oídos no queriendo escuchar sus gritos, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Hermione era como una hija para ella, y realmente la adoraba.

_Hermione volvió a gritar en el piso, mientras la mujer movía el puñal en su brazo cortando su carne con una sonrisa de macabra satisfacción, y le pregunto:_

— _¿De dónde sacaron la espada? — gritó también Bellatrix _

_Bellatrix hundió el puñal tan profundo en su piel que Hades pensó que había llegado directamente hasta el hueso de su brazo. En ese momento volvieron a oír la voz de Bellatrix:_

— _¡Te lo preguntare una vez más! ¿De dónde sacaron esta espada? ¿De dónde?_

— _La encontramos... la encontramos... — Hermione soltó un grito desgarrador._

_La voz de Bellatrix volvió a resonar en la sala:_

— _¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡Han entrado a mi bóveda de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!_

_Otro grito estremecedor..._

— _¿Que más se llevaron de allí? ¿Que más tienen? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!_

_Hermione seguía chillando; el sonido de sus gritos recorría a todos como un dolor físico, especialmente a Hades que se encontraba en mortal calma, pero con los ojos ennegrecidos con el más puro odio._

— _¿Que más se llevaron? ¿Qué más? ¡Contéstame! __¡Crucio!__— Bellatrix apunto su varita al cuerpo de Hermione, que comenzó a convulsionarse por el dolor._

Hécate llevo una mano a su boca, completamente horrorizada. La maldición Cruciatus. La maldición torturante, por todos los Dioses. Tenía una extraña mezcla de emociones en ese momento tristeza, rabia, dolor y orgullo, Hermione prefirió soportar uno de los peores dolores que alguien pudiera sentir, que ver que lastimaban a sus amigos.

_Hermione gritaba cada vez más fuerte — ¿Cómo entraron en mi bóveda? —Preguntó Bellatrix— ¿Los ayudo ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?_

— _¡Lo hemos conocido esta noche! — Gimoteo Hermione —.Nunca hemos estado en su bóveda. ¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!_

— _¿Una copia? — repitió Bellatrix con voz estridente—. ¡Mentirosa!_

— _¡Podemos comprobarlo fácilmente! — exclamó un hombre con el cabello rubio platino que se había mantenido en silencio durante la tortura — ¡Ve a buscar al_ _duende, Draco; el sabrá decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no! — Se agacho nuevamente al lado de Hermione, mientras por su mejilla corría una sola lágrima hasta caer al suelo, la bruja oscura tomo el puñal de plata y tallo en el brazo de su hija esa horrorosa palabra "sangre sucia"_

Todos gritaron cuando la pantalla donde veían las imágenes comenzó a incendiarse.

Hades ya no pudo controlar su furia y todo comenzó a incendiarse, apretaba los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus uñas perforaron en la carne de su palma, sus ojos eran más oscuros que el Tártaro pero desprendían tanta ira como los ojos de Ares, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo estallo en llamas, mientras dio un grito de total furia. Todos se estremecieron, Hades nunca demostraba sus emociones, siempre tenía una máscara sobre él, solo con su hija y Perséfone demostraba cariño.

Se giró a los demás ocupantes de la habitación — ¡Salgan! — le grito a todos con rabia.

— Hades, cálmate… — Hécate habló con voz temerosa, pero fue interrumpida por el Dios del Inframundo

— ¡Dije Salgan! — grito con tanta furia que hizo a todos estremecerse hasta el alma, pero asintieron con la cabeza temerosamente antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del Pabellón del Juicio, nadie se atrevió a replicar, no querían que Hades descargara su furia sobre ellos.

Hades camino hasta la mujer encadenada con una sonrisa perversa, se arrodillo a su lado y le retiro la mordaza de la boca sin ninguna delicadeza, al instante la mujer comenzó a gritar:

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Libérame asqueroso muggle!Como se atreven a… — Bellatrix cayo cuando Hades le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteo el rostro y comenzó a sangrar ya que uno de los anillos que llevaba el Dios le habían hecho un corte en su mejilla.

— Yo soy Hades, Señor del Inframundo y tu estas en mi dominio, pero ahora… — Hades sonrió malignamente dando a demostrar unos colmillos caninos y una mirada tan oscura como las profundidades del Tártaro — soy tu tormento.

Desde afuera Hécate, Alecto y los jueces, se estremecieron al escuchar desgarradores y agonizantes gritos femeninos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Hades acaricio el cabello de su hija con ternura, recordando ese funesto momento, acaricio su hombro desnudo suavemente y tomo su brazo viendo esa horrible palabra que mancillaba su piel "sangre sucia". Encendió su mano con fuego colocándola sobre la cicatriz que comenzó a sanar con sus poderes, y Hermione removió su cabeza que descansaba en su pecho y puso aún dormida su mano sobre el corazón de Hades.<p>

Hades sonrió, antes de decir — Megara — dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la diosa dormida en su regazo

La furia apareció frente a el — Señor Ha… — se calló y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver que la princesa del Inframundo en los brazos de Hades.

— Megara, llama a Perséfone — la furia asintió aturdida con la cabeza y fue en búsqueda de la Reina del Inframundo.

Unos momentos después se escucharon sonidos de tacones desde el pasillo dando a revelar a su esposa.

Perséfone camino hasta el mientras hablaba — Espero que sea importante estaba en… — callo y se quedó sin aliento cuando la vio, corrió y se arrodillo a su lado acariciando su rostro.

— C-cuando llego

— Hace unos momentos — respondió Hades — Hay que llevarla a su habitación. Tú debes cambiarle de ropa Perséfone — Dijo el Dios masculino levantándose de su trono con Hermione en sus brazos y dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija con Perséfone a su lado.

Cuando llegaron todo seguía igual que la última vez que Hermione había pisado el Inframundo.

Era una gran habitación con una enorme cama en el centro, estaba perfectamente hecha como cuando ella se había marchado, tenía sábanas de seda de color gris y un cobertor de color azul medianoche espolvoreado con estrellas, a un costado se encontraba una mesa de noche donde se encontraba una hermosa lámpara con una base de oro enroscándose y subiendo como enredaderas con una pantalla de luz de estrella y fotos de ellos como familia.

En el lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera donde ella planificaba sus estrategias de batalla y organizaba sus deberes como diosa, ademas de algunos artículos junto había un pequeño estanque donde había flores de loto de color blanco y rosa. En el lado opuesto de la habitación se encontraba un gran armario blanco y junto a él una puerta de acceso a su baño privado. El techo era impresionante decorado con el cielo nocturno y las constelaciones, se podían admirar estrellas, nebulosas y estrellas fugaces.

Las paredes eran decoradas con sus hazañas en el mito como su búsqueda del vellocino de oro con Jasón y los Argonautas, disfrazada como semidiosa. La batalla con Erebo. Como entrenó a Aquiles junto con Quirón, la creación de la humanidad junto con el Titán Prometeo, entre otras.

Hades caminó con ella dormida en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en su cama. Perséfone se dirigió al armario al que abrió una puerta y saco del interior un delicado camisón cuya parte superior estaba hecha de encaje de color plateado con delgados breteles, tenía un revelador escote y llevaba un cinto bajo el busto que lo enmarcaba perfectamente bajo ella la tela era de seda de un color rosa pálido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Hades volteo hacia su esposa y frunció el ceño ante la prenda en sus manos — Mi hija no usara esa prenda tan descarada — dijo en voz baja y con un ligero gruñido

Perséfone rodó los ojos con exasperación — Hades, Hermione ya no es una niña y deja de comportarte como un padre celoso nadie va a verla aquí, y si no quieres ver que ella ya no es una niña por tu cuenta sal de aquí.

Hades asintió ligeramente sonrojado, pero antes se dirigió a la cama y depositó un suave beso en la frente de su dormida hija antes de marcharse.

Perséfone se acercó a su hija y comenzó su tarea de desvestirla, desabrocho el cinto en su cintura y deslizo el vestido por sus pequeños hombros hasta quitarlo completamente, acción que realizo con sus zapatos, hasta solo dejarla en ropa interior. Si Hades la viera de esta manera al fin comprendería que Hermione se había transformado en una mujer, en una muy hermosa mujer. Tomo la delicada prenda para dormir y la puso en su cuerpo, pasándola por sus pies y acomodando los breteles en sus hombros. Cogió las sábanas y las puso sobre su cuerpo para darle calor, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación.

**1234567890**

Hermione se removió incomoda, estaba comenzando a despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo la suave tela de las sábanas contra su piel y se sentó en la cama, analizando su entorno.

Estaba en su habitación en el Inframundo, así que no había sido un sueño. Recordó saltar llorando a los brazos de su padre, y luego quedarse dormida, seguramente él la trajo a su cuarto. Hermione miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que llevaba puesto, claramente idea de su madre, su padre jamás consentiría una prenda tan corta y con un escote tan revelador, tenía el padre más celoso en el mundo, ademas quien lo creería ¿el Dios de los muertos, un padre celoso de su hija?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Hermione suspiro al entrar en el cuarto, todo seguía igual que la última vez que había entrado.

Era un gran baño, casi del mismo tamaño que los baños de prefectos en Hogwarts, en el centro había una gran bañera blanca con grifos de oro que emanaban aguas perfumadas, ya sea de rosas, lavanda, lilas, melocotones, entre otras. También había un largo lavabo, un inodoro y un gran espejo

Hermione abrió los grifos e inmediatamente el agradable aroma de las aguas inundo sus sentidos y comenzó a desvestirse. Antes de entrar a las aguas, Hermione observo su cuerpo en el espejo y sonrió melancólicamente, jamás elegía una forma demasiado llamativa cuando se transformaba en mortal, esperaba que Ron no resultara tan lastimado, ella era una diosa doncella después de todo. Entro a la bañera, suspirando mientras se sumergía en el agua caliente. Tomo una esponja y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, para luego lavar su cabello, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado.

No tenía la cicatriz que Bellatrix había tallado en su brazo, ya no tenía la palabra "sangre sucia" en él.

Salió de la bañera rápidamente, envolvió una suave toalla de algodón blanco en su cabello y se puso una bata corta de seda blanca y salió rápidamente del baño. Por esa razón sentía que su padre estaba molesto, él lo sabía.

Se dirigió al armario de donde extrajo un sencillo vestido negro de raso ajustado en la zona de la cintura, con un pequeño escote que resaltaba su busto, como Hermione Granger sus senos eran pequeños, pero como Diosa tenía un busto muy bien dotado, esa era una de las razones de los celos de Afrodita hacia ella, además porque a su padre no le gustaba que usara prendas reveladoras y menos frente a dioses que se dejaban llevar por la lujuria.

Una vez correctamente vestida se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde procedió a abrir uno de los cajones. En su interior se encontraba una hermosa varita de madera oscura con un acabado de orquídeas, rosas y ondas de luz, el núcleo mágico era único, polvo de estrellas polares y la punta era reforzada con plata. Hermione tomo la funda de su varita y la puso en su brazo ya que la volvía invisible. Pero antes realizo un hechizo para secar su cabello, dejando que sus rizos cayeran como cascadas por sus hombros.

Salió de su cuarto temerosamente, su padre lo sabía y seguramente le reclamaría, suspirando se dirigió hacia el salón.

Cuando llego vio a su madre sentada junto a su padre charlando mientras desayunaban, de espaldas hacia ella estaba su padre.

Su madre levanto la vista y la vio de pie en el umbral de la entrada, Hermione le hablo mentalmente.

— Mama, por favor déjame a solas con papa, necesitamos hablar — su madre asintió y le susurro a Hécate en el oído, ella levanto la vista y le sonrió, antes de que ambas abandonaran la habitación para darles privacidad. Hades frunció el ceño por el abandono y pregunto:

— ¿A dónde van? — indago Hades

Perséfone sonrió burlonamente — Creo que tienen que hablar — canturreo.

Hades volteo y vio a su hija parada en el umbral de la puerta. Hermione se acercó a su madre, ambas eran muy parecidas en apariencia con las mismas facciones y rasgos, excepto por el cabello rubio ya que los dioses podían tomar cualquier apariencia.

Hermione abrazo a su madre fuertemente — Gracias — la besó en la mejilla, y Perséfone le guiño un ojo antes de irse

Hermione volteo hacia su padre, camino hacia él y se sentó en una silla cercana — Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, seguramente cuando juzgaron su alma lo vieron y te notificaron.

— ¡Pos supuesto que lo vi! ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que esa bruja te torturara? — se levantó de su silla y golpeo los puños en la mesa con furia.

Hermione dio un respingo, pero corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el — Papa, como Diosa podía afrontar mayormente el dolor, si mis amigos hubiesen sido torturados por esa mujer hubiesen perdido la cordura por el dolor.

Hades estrecho a su hija más fuertemente contra sí — Cuando te vi tendida en el piso, gritando por el dolor… fue mi peor pesadilla.

— Papa, soy una Diosa guerrera, no sera la última vez que me lastimen — la mirada de Hades se ensombreció — Papa, ya no soy una niña, ni una damisela en apuros que necesite ser rescatada, soy la diosa de los héroes.

Hades separo su cuerpo del de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos viendo sus impresionantes ojos — si ya no eres una niña, pero siempre serás mi hijita preciosa.

— Veo que están en buenos términos entonces — ambos voltearon a ver a Perséfone de pie en el umbral, se acercó a su marido y tomando su rostro le dio un profundo y prolongado beso.

Hermione se sonrojo ¿Por qué debían siempre hacerlo en su presencia? Se aclaró la garganta — ¿Padres? Sigo aquí — ambos voltearon a verla — ¿por qué siempre lo hacen frente a mí?, ponen en juego mi sanidad mental.

Perséfone sonrió con picardía a su hija — Hija, algún día encontraras a algún chico que te guste y podrás besarlo como tú quieras.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente, el oro inundó sus mejillas y Hades cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho enojado — ¡Mamá!

Perséfone rió ante la vergüenza de su hija — Hija, algún día vas a enamorarte y mama estará aquí para ti.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, hace tanto que no probaba el néctar y su cuerpo lo necesitaba y tampoco degustaba las deliciosas granadas del Inframundo, volvía a sentirse como una divinidad.

— ¿Hermione? — Su madre llamo su atención hacia ella — ¿Cuánto te quedaras?

La diosa de la vida suspiro — Solo hasta ahora.

— ¿Tan poco? — pregunto Hades.

— Papa, aunque no te guste, soy una diosa olímpica — el ceño de Hades se frunció — y tengo deberes como tal, ademas debo… hablar con las hermanas destino. Solo vine porque quería verlos.

Después del desayuno, Hermione agilizo las cosas para su ida, tenía que ir a su palacio en el Olimpo y supervisar el desempeño del destino

Hermione corrió hacia su padre — Tengo que irme, desearía quedarme más tiempo, pero debo atender mis deberes.

Hermione abrazo a su madre — Te quiero mama, dile a nana Hécate que la extrañe y que me perdone por no ir a visitarla.

— Yo también te quiero.

Hermione se separó de su madre y le sonrió a su padre, después se concentró en sus poderes y desapareció con un destello de luz dorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Puff, lamento la demora, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.<strong>

**¿Criticas?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


End file.
